Alphabet Challenge - Assassin's Creed IV
by Yuki the Redhead
Summary: ABC - 26 short stories about Edward Kenway and his life. Rated T for language!


Assassin's Creed IV is - despite of many other people's opinion – my favorite installment of the Assassin's Creed series.

In honor of the great captain Edward Kenway I want to do this alphabet challenge. I hope you enjoy it!

If you have an idea for a letter just let me know, maybe I'll use it! :)

* * *

A – Ale

Before Edward Kenway developed his love for rum, his favorite drink back home in England was a good ale.

When he was younger, all he was able to afford in quantity in taverns was ale. It didn't taste bad or anything. And of course it was able to achieve the effect he was searching for. His shyness, if he even had any, disappeared completely, and everything just seemed so easy to do. But he would have to lie, if he would say that he was satisfied with ale.

As a son of a sheep farmer he shouldn't be so picky. He should be glad, that he was able to buy at least the ale to allay his thirst. Still, Edward knew already in his young age, that he would rather die than to take over the farm, when his old man wouldn't be able to do so anymore. He wanted more. Wealth. Respect. A certain status.

It's not like he didn't love his father and his mother. It was just, that he didn't like the thought of dying as a farmer someday. As a poor, petty farmer.

Soon enough he learned that the steady hunger for gold can backfire as well. But that's another story.

Where did we stop? Right:

Young Edward sat in his favorite tavern, the Auld Shillelagh, and looked at himself in the reflecting surface of his _ale_. Not his first mug that day, but he always had a high tolerance for alcohol. He listened to the other people's talk and oh, how he was sick of sitting here with them, who – in his eyes – were all dumbasses, and every single one of them had thrown his live away, before he even tried to achieve something better.

In those days he was able to see himself in those men. The thought alone to end like them, frightened Edward. But there was a good point in this fear too. It was how he kept his dream - to be a rich man someday - alive.

He wanted to make his life better. Sometimes he said to himself that he would stop drinking. No brawls anymore. Well… as I said: _Sometimes_. With a buzzing head and an upset stomach it was easy to think such things, when he had drunken too much the night before. Especially when he didn't wake up in _his_ bed.

But that day these men weren't in his thoughts. No, a man called Dylan Wallace was in his mind. The man he met a few days ago. The man who knew his name, even though Edward had never seen him before.

And not only did he know his name - Mr. Wallace seemed to have much more knowledge about Edward. He knew that Edward wanted more in his life. That he want to become a man of the world. Apparently he was the first man who was sure that Edward really could have that. And so Mr. Dylan Wallace made him an offer.

He remembered exactly the most important part of that conversation.

_"How about becoming a privateer, sir?" Edward liked the sound of "sir". It was a welcome change. _

_"Don't you normally press-gang men for this kind of thing?" he asked nevertheless. _

_"Not men of your caliber, Mr. Kenway. Not men we might consider __**officer material"**_

With such pleasing words, how could he not consider it? Going to sea, living as a privateer. To have the chance to get rich in a short amount of time. Gold and treasures – as much as he was able to carry, and even more. Well, of course it wasn't without risking his life, but still it was somehow appealing to Edward. Also, Officer Kenway really did sound good to him.

And the best of it, it was completely legal. Other than a pirate, a privateer works on behalf of his majesty. Just boarding the ships of the enemy, and take what they took, which means, among other things, treasures of the New World.

(Back than the young blonde man had a different opinion about piracy. Yeah, it's almost funny.)

_Officer Edward Kenway. _He thought while he emptied his mug. All he had to do, was to tell his father - who still reckoned Edward will overtake the farm – that he had other plans.

And that wasn't even the hardest part.

He had to explain it to her too. The woman, which wouldn't get out of his mind. Caroline Scott.

He didn't want to leave her. Not after he fell in love with her. He truly did. He never thought that a man like him could love someone so deeply, but that was before he met her. On top of it, she loved him back. Even though she was in a complete different league. She was the daughter of a highly esteemed businessman.

And maybe just because of that he wanted to become a privateer even more. To give her what she deserved. A fine house and good meals. Clothes and jewelry so she would look nice. So everybody could see what nice life they had.

Either way, both weren't the best decision. Neither did he want to let Caroline alone, nor did he want her to have such a poor life with him.

* * *

_The italic part in the middle of this chapter is mostly from the book of Oliver Bowden. _

Well, this was the first chapter of this challenge. I hope it isn't too bad, but I know it could've been better. Since I hope to improve my writing skills with this challenge I'm still looking forward to the next chapter.

Also, I'm not a native English speaker. So sorry about mistakes I most likely made! (:


End file.
